Perrin's Woman Problem
by Rozen Phoenix
Summary: How does Perrin finally solve the problem of Berelain? With a little help from an Aes Sedai, of course! Forgive the horrible title, I was feeling uninspired when I submitted this story. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

WHEEL OF TIME ONESHOT

_Set in Lord of Chaos, c. end of Chapter 50: Thorns._

Perrin Aybara buried his head in his arms. That woman would just not leave him alone!

He thought back to all those time's she'd surreptitiously touched him – nothing much, just a brush of the hand now and then, but it was unnerving. He shuddered again as the thought of those caressing touches. They still reminded him of the way to break a horse to his saddle.

With an effort, he gathered himself. He had hoped to avoid this, but there was no choice. As he walked out of his room, he carefully considered what he would say.

* * *

Alianea bit back a laugh. Of all the people Perrin could have consulted, he had chosen to come to her! And on top of it all, he was consulting her on how to handle women!

She almost started giggling again as she saw his crestfallen, yet stubborn, form. He knew she was fighting back a laugh, and was trying to retain what little scrap of dignity he had left! Not that he had any anymore, not to her, at least. He had laid himself bare, figuratively speaking.

Hilarity aside, his problem would need careful consideration. He was caught in crossfire between two equally high-spirited women who would stop at nothing to get what each wanted.

Suddenly, it came to her. Berelain, for reasons unknown, wanted Perrin, or at least to seduce him. Faile was only defending what was rightfully hers, most of the time, but the best way to solve this problem was to manipulate her into offense – directed at Berelain, of course. Faile thought Perrin liked Berelain's attention, and so directed the brunt of her force at Perrin, but to redirect it would be easy enough.

She smiled at him, and saw hope blooming on his face.

"I have a plan," she proclaimed, grinning on the inside. Her plan was faultless, but this was going to be amusing.

* * *

Perrin reviewed Alianea's plan again in his head. He had to admit that it seemed ridiculous, but she was impeccable. After all, she was a Grey!

Still, it seemed a far shot, and he wasn't even sure that Berelain would do as expected today. She seemed to change tactics, and though Alianea assured him that Berelain would follow the tactics that Alianea had outlined. Maybe Berelain had gone to Alianea for help…?

Ignoring such a thought, he focused on the task at hand. He could smell Berelain getting closer…

He took a deep breath and tried to steel himself for what was coming.

* * *

Berelain approached Perrin cautiously, as she always did, though she knew that he somehow would sense her coming. As she laid hand on him, he jumped, as if surprised. Strange.

But she went on. After all, Alianea Sedai had given her the advice which she was to use. As an Aes Sedai, she had assured her that this plan would work…though the way she had said it was odd. But no matter. Aes Sedai could not lie, and one had assured her that this would work. However, the niggling doubt in the back of Berelain's head would not go away.

She pushed it away. Whatever happened, happened. All she could do was act it out. She would have to if she wanted to get what she wanted.

* * *

Perrin watched Berelain, tensed. Every particle of his being wanted to tear himself away from her gentle caress, wanted to break free from her loathsome touch, but Alianea had warned him against it. To break away too early was to ruin all of Alianea's careful planning, and he knew that if he did, she would never let him hear the end of it.

Berelain surreptitiously removed her hand from his face, though Perrin was acutely aware of her every move. He tried not to jump in apprehension. The results of this would rely entirely on his acting.

She smiled at him, then pulled out her lacy handkerchief and started fanning him with it. Yes! This was going exactly the way Alianea said it would.

_Remember, at this point you school your face into a look of utter confusion and vulnerability._ His memory played out the scene again. Light, but he remembered her murmuring through carefully veiled delight. Too bad her scent had given her away. She really had become a fine Aes Sedai. _That will lure Berelain into her final trap. I will make sure that Faile comes at the right time. Just remember to act befuddled, as if you were under the influence of some drug. _She had smiled with blatant amusement._ It shouldn't be too hard for you. _Light, she had seemed to be on the verge of laughing! _ I will make sure everything needed is there. Just remember my instructions and everything will turn out well. Be careful! I've laid everything out, but it is delicate, like weaving lace out of spider's thread. One wrong move and it will all come apart in your face._

"Isn't it just ridiculously hot today?" she purred in a low, seductive tone. "You must be sweltering in this heat. Let me fan you a little."

The sweet smell of honeysuckle woven through with a hint of rose, musk, and something else that he couldn't quite identify rolled from the handkerchief as she fanned. Against his will, he started breathing the scent in, deeper and deeper; it filled him up with a sense of safety and warmth. Too late he felt his thought starting to get fuzzier. Light, there really _was_ something on the handkerchief!

He was dimly aware of Berelain's hand returning to stroke his face. He tried to control his expression, but his fading consciousness didn't allow for conscious control.

Suddenly, he realized that he could smell Faile nearby. She was coming closer!

In a panic, he tried to take some control, but his thoughts were dimming rapidly now. His fight for control of his thoughts grew weaker and weaker. Finally, he surrendered, hoping everything would turn out alright. His last coherent thought was that Alianea had certainly been thorough.

* * *

Faile approached the corridor warily, almost afraid of what she would see. She knew what – who – would be around the corner, and braced herself.

She rushed around the corner, then stopped dead. There was Perrin, and with him was Berelain. Her first thought was one of anger. How dare she stroke his face so lovingly! How dare _he_ just stand and take it!

Rage started to blind her vision, and suddenly she was aware that she was standing next to them, hand smarting. The red mark on Perrin's cheek stood out magnificently, yet he still he stood there. Faile opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

She felt her face melt into a mask of horror, then shuddered. It was as if Perrin's spirit had been erased, and all that was left was a mindless doll. Her mind went instantly to thoughts of Aes Sedai and the use of the One Power, but scolded herself a second later. There was no way that Berelain was Aes Sedai.

Abruptly, all her shock changed into rage. She knew that Berelain would try almost anything to win in their little match, but for the First of Mayene to sink so low as to rely on drugs? Who did this woman think she was? Who did this woman think _Faile_ was, to give up because her husband was seduced in a drug-induced stupor?

Suddenly, Faile smiled. She knew exactly what she had to do. Alianea Sedai had been correct; it _was_ time to admit that she had been blind to what was really happening. Well, that would change now.

"Berelain, Berelain, Berelain," she purred in a menacing tone. "I think you and I need to…talk. Especially about your latest trick. I shall take Perrin to Alianea Sedai, but I expect you to be here when I come back. Do I make myself clear?"

Berelain swallowed audibly. She knew that she had been a fool to try to temp this woman's husband, but would be more of a fool to run away now. The only slightly reasonable choice that remained was obvious to her. She would stay.

* * *

Perrin blinked, then realized that he was lying in a strange bed. He started, then shot up into a seated position before he realized that he recognized the scent. He looked around, perplexed, to see Alianea standing over him, amusement painted clearly on her face.

"That went well," she said. "Good job." Her eyes twinkled in a clearly mocking manner.

He pulled himself up farther, then groaned as a wave of pain assailed his head. If anything, Alianea's amusement seem to grow.

"You…" he started, then stopped. Light, how do you chastise an Aes Sedai? Even if you knew her from before, you had to consider…

Thinking for a moment, as best as he could through the pain, he decided on a different tactic. "How did you manage to arrange everything to your will?" he asked, hoping it was an innocent enough question.

She smiled. "Quite simply, actually. Berelain was willing to do anything, so all I had to do was give her little suggestions. She snapped them all up, and some of them I'm sure she unconsciously followed, too." she gave him an odd look. "Makes me kind of wonder what exactly happened between you, her, and Faile," she murmured under her breath. If it had been anyone else, her last statement would have been lost, but to Perrin's acute hearing, it was as if she had said it out loud. She continued, louder, "I think you have more of a hand in this case than you think, so I'll leave you that headache of yours as a reminder. Anyway, try not to cross your wife again. She's not the type to give up easily, though I'm sure you know that. She loves you, Perrin, truly loves you, and that will blind even the best of us."

At the admonishing tone in her voice, Perrin almost looked up and stared, though caught himself in time. This was getting too intimate, and he felt the need to divert her.

"What happened after Faile arrived? I don't seem to remember much."

That odd look returned to Alianea's eyes, but soon gave way to amusement. She knew him too well, and knew how uncomfortable he was getting, even though there was no need.

"Well," she said slowly. "I'm not entirely sure if you remember Faile slapping you, either, seeing the idiotic look on your face." He blushed. His cheek did indeed ache. Ignoring him, she continued, "but seeing that you were so unresponsive, she picked up on the fact that something was wrong. Figured that since Berelain wasn't Aes Sedai, it couldn't have been anything to do with the Power, though I'm not sure if anyone alive but the Forsaken can manipulate one's mind with the Power. So much was lost…But Faile figured that it must be a drug of some sort, and the scent warned her too. An interesting mixture; it only affects males. I discovered quite by accident the affect it had on males – I had intended it to be a perfume. I dabbled in perfume-making, before I went to the Tower."

At that last statement, Perrin stared. He had never known that she made perfume. It seemed out of place, given Alianea's toughness. She could have passed for an Aiel Maiden if she were dressed in a _cadin'sor_.

"But anyway, Faile snatched away that handkerchief, then marched you to me, along with that handkerchief. I was only too happy to tell her exactly what it was. I have to admit, I never really liked Berelain myself. She needed to be reminded of her place. Though as her temporary adviser, I couldn't really do it openly. But anyway, I'm pretty sure Faile is giving Berelain a severe 'talk' right now, so step lightly for a while. Go back to your room and go to sleep. You'd still be a little woozy, so go sleep off the drug. The headache will stay for hours yet, though."

Perrin thought about it, then decided that that was as much information as he'd get out of Alianea. He sighed, then got up and left.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really sure if I interpreted this entire affair correctly, and I could not entirely discern Berelain's true purpose of trying to seduce Perrin, so I tried to leave it as ambiguous as I could, since I'm afraid of getting it wrong ;P. If anyone wants to explain, I'd be glad to listen. XD I never claimed to be good at literary analysis.**

**My passive action scenes really suck =_= so please bear with me.**

**This was just an idle idea. I play random little games sometimes, and I often come up with random alternate situations for parts I don't like of literature I read or movies I watch, or whatever. Problem is, most of them are only one-scene things, and so I haven't ever deemed them "worthy" of being made into fanfics before. However, this one developed into such an amusing fiasco that I thought I'd write it down, try to organize my thoughts for once XD. Besides, I really needed the practice. I haven't ever written anything serious and finished it. The result is the above fanfic.**

_*****NOTES ON THE TEXT*****_

**1.) ALIANEA'S BACKGROUND has changed a lot. Her purpose within this plotline has remained unchanged, but who she is and why she was called on to help Perrin have gone through drastic changes. As usual, most of this happens in my head, and is a result of my subconscious ambitious personality, because I subconsciously insert myself into the OC's I create. Which is how she ended up being Aes Sedai. Grey Ajah was chosen because that was the one Ajah that made the most sense in this circumstance. After all, Greys were mediators and so it made sense that a Grey would solve the problem. Her amusement at being called upon was because of the history between her and Perrin I fabricated. The details are still hazy, because I never really bothered to work it out completely, but basically, I figured they were "together" at one point. At that time, she was either a newly raised Aes Sedai or an Accepted, soon to be raised, who was out of the Tower on some obscure errand or something that was approved, so she could be raised without penalty. I couldn't really figure out how to time it exactly, because of all his travels, so in the end, I just didn't decide where/when it happened. Basically, I decided that at one time, they were "together," so they kind of have the whole "ex-" status. Let me emphasize the ****kind of**** part. This is no means by modern-day standards, so they probably haven't done more than just hold hands (lol, inside joke, for those who get it XD). Of course, I'm exaggerating. Maybe they've kissed a couple times, but I wasn't worried about how far they went. For the purpose of this fanfic, their "current" relationship can be likened to that of a pair of fond, but begrudging, siblings. There will be some innocent teasing, but it is not by any means suggestive.**

**2.) BERELAIN'S HANDKERCHIEF was originally just a random thing. I was reading and came to the part that told of how Faile walked in and Perrin pulled back just a fraction of a hair too late, and so suffered. I was coming up with random situations on how he could have avoided it, and pushed blame back to Berelain, and came up with maybe he could act like he had been drugged. Faile would assume that Berelain really did drug him, and he would avoid penalty. As this story grew and developed, the handkerchief really **_**did**_** end up being drugged. The smells are no indication of anything. I did a little research and found that in the language of flowers, honeysuckle meant the bonds of love, or something like that, and rose had a lot to do with love, and so those were the scents I ended up using. Musk was added in because I felt like something else was needed to make the sentence flow better XD.**

**3.) THE LITTLE PART IN ITALICS is meant to be kind of like a flashback. I'm not sure if my intention was really clear.**

**4.) ALIANEA'S EXACT PHRASING TO BERELAIN is as follows:**

"**Follow my advice and everything will spin out **_**exactly the way they should**_**."  
The part I put into italics is meant for emphasis. There was no lie in what she said; the way it turned out is exactly the way it should xD.**

**5.) PERRIN, AFTER BREATHING IN THE FUMES FROM THE HANDKERCHIEF, is not unconscious altogether. He is still technically conscious, though extremely confused and hardly capable of stringing thoughts together. He is aware of what is going on around him, though not always able to comprehend what is happening. His "surrendering of control" is more like becoming unable to try to fight off the incoherency than an actual "surrender of control" as if he were passing out or being taken over mentally. It's more like his thoughts scattered and he couldn't even try to keep them together anymore. His memories are still intact in this mental state, and if interrogated, would answer anyone and everyone to the extreme best of his abilities. (Because of his confused state of mind, he wouldn't be able to consciously tell a friend from a foe. However, one who has left a deep impression on him, either of love or hate, would not be able to escape that. For example, he would not tell anything to Padan Fain, and would still feel love for Faile. It's as if his personality has merely been suppressed, not as if he had been made into a mindless slave who will do anything and everything ordered.)**

**6.) THE ENDING, I'll admit, dragged on way longer than I had originally intended. That last scene with Perrin in Alianea's room was meant to be nice and short, something to wrap it all up, but it somehow just kept growing as I typed. Since I had bothered to type it all out, it seemed a shame to delete it, so it stayed. This is by no means meant to be a PerrinxAlianea fanfic. The ending just sort of…happened. But I tried to keep it from getting to intimate, and I hope my attempt worked.**

**Well, that's the end folks. Please R&R, and I'll try to get more stuff done, but that might not happen until summer – I have an AP test to study for and later, finals. Don't get your hopes up **_**too**_** high, but I'll do my best.**


	2. revised version

WHEEL OF TIME ONESHOT (v2)

_Set in Lord of Chaos, c. end of Chapter 50: Thorns._

Perrin Aybara buried his head in his arms. That woman would just not leave him alone!

He thought back to all those time's she'd surreptitiously touched him – nothing much, just a brush of the hand now and then, but it was unnerving. He shuddered again as the thought of those caressing touches. They still reminded him of the way to break a horse to his saddle.

With an effort, he gathered himself. He had hoped to avoid this, but there was no choice. As he walked out of his room, he carefully considered what he would say.

Alianea bit back a laugh. Of all the people Perrin could have consulted, he had chosen to come to her! And on top of it all, he was consulting her on how to handle women!

She nearly sighed, remembering their short time together. There was no regret though, only nostalgia. They'd made it very clear to each other that their paths led in different directions. There's no way that that match would have worked out.

She almost started giggling again as she saw his crestfallen, yet stubborn, form. He knew she was fighting back a laugh, and was trying to retain what little scrap of dignity he had left! Not that he had any anymore, not to her, at least. He had laid himself bare, figuratively speaking.

Hilarity aside, his problem would need careful consideration. He was caught in crossfire between two equally high-spirited women who would stop at nothing to get what each wanted.

Suddenly, it came to her. Berelain, for reasons unknown, wanted Perrin, or at least to seduce him. Faile was only defending what was rightfully hers, most of the time, but the best way to solve this problem was to manipulate her into offense – directed at Berelain, of course. Faile thought Perrin liked Berelain's attention, and so directed the brunt of her force at Perrin, but to redirect it would be easy enough.

She smiled at him, and saw hope blooming on his face. After all, she hadn't chosen the Gray for nothing.

"I have a plan," she proclaimed, grinning on the inside. Her plan was faultless, but this was going to be amusing.

Perrin reviewed Alianea's plan again in his head. He had to admit that it seemed ridiculous, but she was impeccable. After all, she was a Grey!

Still, it seemed a far shot, and he wasn't even sure that Berelain would do as expected today. She seemed to change tactics, and though Alianea assured him that Berelain would follow the tactics that Alianea had outlined. Maybe Berelain had gone to Alianea for help…?

Ignoring such a thought, he focused on the task at hand. He could smell Berelain getting closer…

He took a deep breath and tried to steel himself for what was coming.

Berelain approached Perrin cautiously, as she always did, though she knew that he somehow would sense her coming. As she laid hand on him, he jumped, as if surprised. Strange.

But she went on. After all, Alianea Sedai had given her the advice which she was to use. As an Aes Sedai, she had assured her that this plan would work…though the way she had said it was odd. But no matter. Aes Sedai could not lie, and one had assured her that this would work. However, the niggling doubt in the back of Berelain's head would not go away.

She pushed it away. Whatever happened, happened. All she could do was act it out. She would have to if she wanted to get what she wanted.

Perrin watched Berelain, tensed. Every particle of his being wanted to tear himself away from her gentle caress, wanted to break free from her loathsome touch, but Alianea had warned him against it. To break away too early was to ruin all of Alianea's careful planning, and he knew that if he did, she would never let him hear the end of it.

Berelain surreptitiously removed her hand from his face, though Perrin was acutely aware of her every move. He tried not to jump in apprehension. The results of this would rely entirely on his acting.

She smiled at him, then pulled out her lacy handkerchief and started fanning him with it. Yes! This was going exactly the way Alianea said it would.

_Remember, at this point you school your face into a look of utter confusion and vulnerability._ His memory played out the scene again. Light, but he remembered her murmuring through carefully veiled delight. Too bad her scent had given her away. She really had become a fine Aes Sedai. _That will lure Berelain into her final trap. I will make sure that Faile comes at the right time. Just remember to act befuddled, as if you were under the influence of some drug. _She had smiled with blatant amusement._ It shouldn't be too hard for you. _Light, she had seemed to be on the verge of laughing! _ I will make sure everything needed is there. Just remember my instructions and everything will turn out well. Be careful! I've laid everything out, but it is delicate, like weaving lace out of spider's thread. One wrong move and it will all come apart in your face._

"Isn't it just ridiculously hot today?" she purred in a low, seductive tone. "You must be sweltering in this heat. Let me fan you a little."

The sweet smell of honeysuckle woven through with a hint of rose, musk, and something else that he couldn't quite identify rolled from the handkerchief as she fanned. Against his will, he started breathing the scent in, deeper and deeper; it filled him up with a sense of safety and warmth. Too late he felt his thought starting to get fuzzier. Light, there really _was_ something on the handkerchief!

He was dimly aware of Berelain's hand returning to stroke his face. He tried to control his expression, but his fading consciousness didn't allow for conscious control.

Suddenly, he realized that he could smell Faile nearby. She was coming closer!

In a panic, he tried to take some control, but his thoughts were dimming rapidly now. His fight for control of his thoughts grew weaker and weaker. Finally, he surrendered, hoping everything would turn out alright. His last coherent thought was that Alianea had certainly been thorough.

Faile approached the corridor warily, almost afraid of what she would see. She knew what – who – would be around the corner, and braced herself.

She rushed around the corner, then stopped dead. There was Perrin, and with him was Berelain. Her first thought was one of anger. How dare she stroke his face so lovingly! How dare _he_ just stand and take it!

Rage started to blind her vision, and suddenly she was aware that she was standing next to them, hand smarting. The red mark on Perrin's cheek stood out magnificently, yet he still he stood there. Faile opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

She felt her face melt into a mask of horror, then shuddered. It was as if Perrin's spirit had been erased, and all that was left was a mindless doll. Her mind went instantly to thoughts of Aes Sedai and the use of the One Power, but scolded herself a second later. There was no way that Berelain was Aes Sedai.

Abruptly, all her shock changed into rage. She knew that Berelain would try almost anything to win in their little match, but for the First of Mayene to sink so low as to rely on drugs? Who did this woman think she was? Who did this woman think _Faile_ was, to give up because her husband was seduced in a drug-induced stupor?

Suddenly, Faile smiled. She knew exactly what she had to do. Alianea Sedai had been correct; it _was_ time to admit that she had been blind to what was really happening. Well, that would change now.

"Berelain, Berelain, Berelain," she purred in a menacing tone. "I think you and I need to…talk. Especially about your latest trick. I shall take Perrin to Alianea Sedai, but I expect you to be here when I come back. Do I make myself clear?"

Berelain swallowed audibly. She knew that she had been a fool to try to temp this woman's husband, but would be more of a fool to run away now. The only slightly reasonable choice that remained was obvious to her. She would stay.

Perrin blinked, then realized that he was lying in a strange bed. He started, then shot up into a seated position before he realized that he recognized the scent. He looked around, perplexed, to see Alianea standing over him, amusement painted clearly on her face.

"That went well," she said. "Good job." Her eyes twinkled in a clearly mocking manner.

He pulled himself up farther, then groaned as a wave of pain assailed his head. If anything, Alianea's amusement seem to grow.

"You…" he started, then stopped. Light, how do you chastise an Aes Sedai? Even if you knew her from before, you had to consider…

Thinking for a moment, as best as he could through the pain, he decided on a different tactic. "How did you manage to arrange everything to your will?" he asked, hoping it was an innocent enough question.

She smiled. "Quite simply, actually. Berelain was willing to do anything, so all I had to do was give her little suggestions. She snapped them all up, and some of them I'm sure she unconsciously followed, too." she gave him an odd look. "Makes me kind of wonder what exactly happened between you, her, and Faile," she murmured under her breath. If it had been anyone else, her last statement would have been lost, but to Perrin's acute hearing, it was as if she had said it out loud. She continued, louder, "I think you have more of a hand in this case than you think, so I'll leave you that headache of yours as a reminder. Anyway, try not to cross your wife again. She's not the type to give up easily, though I'm sure you know that. She loves you, Perrin, truly loves you, and that will blind even the best of us."

At the admonishing tone in her voice, Perrin almost looked up and stared, though caught himself in time. This was getting too intimate, and he felt the need to divert her.

"What happened after Faile arrived? I don't seem to remember much."

That odd look returned to Alianea's eyes, but soon gave way to amusement. She knew him too well, and knew how uncomfortable he was getting, even though there was no need. Anything between them has long since been over.

"It's no surprise you don't remember much. While the mixture I had Berelain use did exactly render you unconscious, it did very well to suppress your consciousness. You might as well have been horridly, passed-out drunk for all the care you'd have given your surroundings." She smirked. "Almost makes me wish I had been there…I would have shown you a good time!"

Seeing the pained look on his face, Alianea laughed outright. "Relax, you big cow! I'm clearly joking." The laughter subsided, and she lapsed into silence. Perrin waited a moment, the prompted, "So what exactly _did_ happen?"

"Well," Alianea said slowly, looking up. "I'm not entirely sure if you remember Faile slapping you, either, seeing the idiotic look on your face." He blushed. His cheek did indeed ache. Ignoring him, she continued, "but seeing that you were so unresponsive, she picked up on the fact that something was wrong. Figured that since Berelain wasn't Aes Sedai, it couldn't have been anything to do with the Power, though I'm not sure if anyone alive but the Forsaken can manipulate one's mind with the Power. So much was lost…But Faile figured that it must be a drug of some sort, and the scent warned her too. An interesting mixture; it only affects males. I discovered quite by accident the affect it had on males – I had intended it to be a perfume. I dabbled in perfume-making, before I went to the Tower."

At that last statement, Perrin stared. He had never known that she made perfume. It seemed out of place, given Alianea's toughness. She could have passed for an Aiel Maiden if she were dressed in _cadin'sor_.

"But anyway, Faile snatched away that handkerchief, then marched you to me, along with that handkerchief. I was only too happy to tell her exactly what it was. I have to admit, I never really liked Berelain myself. She needed to be reminded of her place. Though as her temporary adviser, I couldn't really do it openly. But anyway, I'm pretty sure Faile is giving Berelain a severe 'talk' right now, so step lightly for a while. Go back to your room and go to sleep. You'd still be a little woozy, so go sleep off the drug. The headache will stay for hours yet, though."

Perrin thought about it, then decided that that was as much information as he'd get out of Alianea. He sighed, then got up and left.

**A/N: So basically, here's v2. R&R, since this was in response to a lot of the reviews I got on v1...**


End file.
